


Scraps

by mezzosaka



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Social Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosaka/pseuds/mezzosaka
Summary: If he didn’t prove how wonderful Japan was treating him to his uncle, then he’d never get to see this beautiful school again.He’d never get to seeMinatoagain.





	Scraps

 

Bebe had been so into his work he hadn’t even noticed that the other sewing machine had stopped.

He only stopped out of respect, really. If it was up to him, he’d stay at school all day and all night until this kimono was done. School was a lot different in Japan than it was in France. It felt a lot more serious, and Bebe thought the people were a little more polite. They were aloof, sure, but it was better than how people would be outright _mean_ in France. That was something that troubled him a lot back in his hometown. That was part of the reason he came all the way here, part of the reason he loved it so much here. And if he didn’t prove how wonderful Japan was treating him to his uncle, then he’d never get to see this beautiful school again.

He’d never get to see _Minato_ again.

Peering over his sewing machine, he saw Minato’s head down on the table, eyes closed. Minato was really teaching him a lot about Japan. Bebe learned something new every single day with Minato. It made him really happy, even though they only got to see each other a few days out of the week and on the occasional Sunday. Well, sometimes Minato managed to make time to see him during lunchtime some days. _That_ was an honor. Minato always seemed so busy!

Bebe stood up, then, circling the table to stand beside Minato instead. He carefully began taking out the piece Minato was working on. Minato wasn’t very good at sewing; Bebe wasn’t sure why he decided to join the club in the first place. Lately, Minato had been trying to make some sort of bag or pouch or… well, Bebe wasn’t really sure what to call it, but Minato had been struggling with the zipper for the past two days and refused to ask for help. Bebe wasn’t sure if he could help anyway. He was much better at explaining things like that in French rather than Japanese, and he’d probably end up confusing Minato further with strange directions.

Minato really was beautiful. Bebe couldn’t help but get distracted when he was so close. It was only late afternoon, and the golden light filtering in was really flattering to Minato’s complexion and hair and probably everything about him. Minato was one of the most gorgeous people Bebe had ever seen in his _life._ Whenever he tried to write letters back home to his aunt, he always wrote pages and pages and pages about Minato. It got to the point where he realized he couldn’t waste so much paper describing how Minato had held open the door for him one day or taught him some slang another, and he ended up describing him as _that gorgeous boy, Minato, the one who’s my best friend._

Bebe leaned just a little bit closer to Minato. He breathed evenly in his sleep, lips parted just slightly, and Bebe didn’t really know the feeling of wanting to kiss someone so bad you might _die_ until that moment. It was just another thing Minato taught him. Just another thing Bebe would have to remember forever.

But then Minato’s eyes were fluttering open, and he was beginning to sit up, and he said, “Huh…? Oh, sorry. I had a long night last night.”

He held the bag closer to his face, flustered, as he straightened up, trying to make it look like he was inspecting that rather than Minato’s eyelashes, which had been dark against his beautifully pale skin. “ _Ohayou,_ good morning! You seemed to ‘ave fallen asleep, so I was looking ‘ere for you.”

“Oh?” Minato asked. He yawned. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out.”

“ _Hontou?_ Really?” Bebe asked, and his tone made it seem like he didn’t believe Minato. “I just—I was just trying to—”

“To help,” Minato supplied, smiling slightly.

Bebe felt like he was going to die when he saw that smile. It was just something to be polite, surely. To make himself seem not as condescending whenever he helped Bebe out with the words he couldn’t find. But it was so warm, and it made Bebe feel so warm, and in that moment, he really, really didn’t know how he was supposed to survive in a world without seeing that every morning like the sunrise.

He collected himself, somehow, before saying, “ _Hai,_ yes!” at the same time Minato told him, “It’s okay.”

“Really, it’s okay,” Minato continued. “I’m not too good at this. I think I sewed the zipper shut. Do you know how to fix it?”

Now Minato was asking for his help. If Bebe thought the rare lunchtimes were an honor, then this was on a whole new level. Minato never seemed to have any weaknesses, but here he was, asking _Bebe_ for help! He looked at the pouch seriously, then, actually looking at the hasty stitches and the crooked seams and the oddest zipper he’d ever seen.

“Oh…” Bebe fiddled with it for a second, tugging the fabric in all sorts of ways. “You just ‘ave to redo it a little farzer away from ze teeth. _Wakarimasu ka,_ do you understand? Zen, ze zipper will not get caught.”

“Oh,” Minato said, and it really seemed like he didn’t understand Bebe at all. He took the pouch back and reached for the seam ripper. He set to work with practiced fingers, and Bebe only moved back to his own workstation when Minato looked back up at him.

It was a little while longer before both machines stopped for good, as late afternoon leaked into evening and the club’s time ran out for the week. Bebe held up the kimono in front of him. He couldn’t help but see every single flaw in it. Even if he was _technically_ good at sewing, he felt like he was geared more towards Western clothes no matter how hard he tried.

“I think it looks nice so far,” Minato said, suddenly standing next to Bebe.

Bebe felt a little bit like he was suffocating on Minato’s scent. He wanted to remember it forever, too, so it wasn’t really bad, but certainly surprising, and he felt a little warmer with Minato so close, and he really, really, really did think he’d die then.

“ _S-Sumimasen,_ thank you,” Bebe stuttered, then realized his grave mistake and was saying _arigatou_ over and over and over again until Minato stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine,” he said, with that warm smile on his face again. “You’ve been getting really good at Japanese lately. Don’t sweat a small mistake.”

All Bebe could do was nod. A smile _and_ a touch rendered him speechless, and they held a moment longer before Minato was heading towards the door, hands in his pockets.

“ _Ja ne_ , see you!” Bebe managed to get out before Minato had gone too far.

“ _Ja ne,_ ” Minato said, waving. “Oh, in France, it’s _au revoir_ , right?”

“ _Hai,_ yes!” Bebe nodded, maybe a little too much. “ _Au revoir! Ja ne!_ It’s ze same!”

Minato laughed, then, and left, letting the door shut behind him.

Bebe held the kimono close to him. Wow, Minato was so smart! Even if he was a little bad at sewing, he was _so_ smart, and Bebe didn’t think a better person could exist on this Earth. How could he ever repay him for his kindness?

He looked around, wondering what he could possibly make that could serve as a worthy gift, before his eyes fell upon Minato’s project. Perfect! If Minato couldn’t make one himself, then Bebe would make one for him.

He gathered up the scraps of his project, reluctantly storing them away instead of getting started immediately. It might take a while to find the time to be able to make it in secret and surprise Minato, but Bebe was sure it’d be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! bebe ruined my life i love him so much
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mezzosaka)


End file.
